Pet Cemetery
The Pet Cemetery is a location found at the Haunted Mansion in Disneyland and Disneyworld which is used as a graveyard for deceased animals. The Pet Cemetery was first installed at the New Orleans Square Mansion in 1996 to the side of the Haunted Mansion although over the years many of the graves have been moved to the front of the Mansion closer to the queue. The epitaphs were written by imagineer Chris Goosman and the area was designed by imagineer Kim Irvine. The Pets at Disneyland: * Kai the Koi Fish who’s epitaph reads,“He has gone to a Betta place”. * Penny the Elephant, "Where Pachyderms reside with worms within a tomb most elegant. You'll find long gone our mastodon Beloved Penny, the elephant.". Above the tomb is the statue of a mouse which presumably scared Penny to death due to the myth that elephants are terrified of mice. Penny's tomb is in reality a cleverly disguised exhaust chimney for the Disneyland railroad. * Big Jake the dog who's epitaph reads,"Here lies my good dog Jake chasing a toad down a well was his one mistake". * Miss Kitty the cat who's epitaph reads,"In memoriam Miss Kitty after losing eight lives you still had no fear, you caught a snake in your ninth and that's why your here". * Bully the frog who's epitaph reads, "You didn't drink, you didn't smoke, I just cant figure out what made you croak". The statue of Bully also features a hole in the mouth where cast members claim they sometimes find cigarettes left by guests. * Stripey the skunk,"In loving memory of our pet Stripey, you may be departed but your scent will linger on". * Fifi the poodle. * Old Flybait the frog,"He croaked. August 9th, 1869". His date of death is a referance to when the Mansion first opened. * Rosie the pig,"She was a poor little pig but she bought the farm. 1849". * An unnamed cat with no epitaph which is surrounded by the small tombs of five birds. * An unnamed pet rat ,"In memory of my Rat whom I loved, now he resides in realms above" * Long Legged Jeb the spider, "Got tangled up in his very own web" * An unnamed fish who's date of death was October 10th, 1867. * An unnamed pet snake who's epitaph reads, "Here lies my snake whose fatal mistake was frightening the gardener who carried a rake". * An unnamed rabbit. * An unnamed squirrel who's tomb resides underneath the shade of a tree. * Freddie the bat who died in 1847, the epitaph is written upside down and says, "We'll miss you". * Buddy the dog, "Our friend to the end". * Lilac the Skunk who died in 1847,"Long on curiosity short on common scents". Tokyo Disneyland * Skimmer the Duck: "Our Duck Skimmer, Shouldn't have visited the neighbours for dinner". * Fluffy the cat whose epitaph has 9 different days of death as opposed to 1 based on the superstition that cats have nine lives. Haunted Mansion Holiday During the Haunted Mansion Holiday seasonal overlay the pet cemetery is decorated with ribbons on the tombs and the grave of Sparky from the Tim Burton's Frankenweenie is added to the cemetery. Also added during the overlay is the grave of an unnamed monkey dressed in clothes and holding cymbals, meant to resemble the classic children's toy. DisneyWorld The Liberty Square mansion has a much smaller pet cemetery found on a hillside in the queue. Unlike the Disneyland Pet Cemetery the epitaphs on these tombs are written in old copper making it much more difficiult to read the epitaphs. The Pets: * Waddle the duck who died in 1928, "Little Waddle saw the truck but little Waddle didn't duck". * Rover the dog who died in 1898, "Every dog has his day, too bad today was your last". * J. Thaddeus Toad. Mr. Toad is the beloved protagonist of the story the Wind in the Willows and one of the stars in Disney's Ichabod and Mr. Toad. ''Toad was given his own attraction in both Disneyland and Disneyworld called ''Mr.Toad's Wild Ride, ''eventually the Disneyworld version of the ride was replaced by ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and Mr Toad's grave was put up in the Haunted Mansion as tribute. There is a popular rumour that the obscured tomb's epitaph reads,"''Here lies Toad, it's sad but true. Not nearly as marketable as Winnie the Pooh". * Eric the snake who Died in 1882, "Met his fate at the hands of a garden rake". * Maizy The poodle who died in 1923, “So prim and proper and never lazy, all you do now is push up daizys” . * A Cat named Whiskers whose epitaph has 9 different dates of death as opposed to 1 based on the superstition that cats have nine lives. * Jed the Cockatoo who died in 1882. * An unnamed monkey who died in 1871. Category:Locations Category:Tombstones